Todo Bien
by Asshai
Summary: TonksLupin. En algún punto bajo de su relación..


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, junto con todos sus personajes, pertenece a JK Rowling.

Como siempre, a Lau, a Ele, a Sandra, a Ninfa, a mi Geme y a mi Alie y a los que os guste HP. Ubicada en algún punto entre el 5º y el 6º.

**TODO BIEN.**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sintió una oleada de calor al entrar en la cocina de La Madriguera.

-Buenas noches.

-Tonks, querida, te estaba esperando, siéntate por favor. Te voy a poner un poco de sopa caliente, has hecho un viaje muy largo.

La señora Weasley se puso a llenar un cuenco con la sopa de verduras que había servido un rato antes al resto de la familia y la calentó con un golpe de varita.

-¿Dónde está Remus? –dijo sentándose en la mesa y dejando la larga bufanda sobre el respaldo de la silla de al lado.

-Está en el salón con Arthur. –Molly la miró un instante y cambió de tema rápidamente. - ¿Qué tal ha ido el reconocimiento?

-La casa está limpia y la familia no muestra signos de estar bajo los efectos de la maldición imperius. De todas formas, me he quedado más tiempo del establecido para asegurarme. –Tonks cogió el cuenco que le tendió la señora Weasley y dio un largo trago apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento.

-Pues no deberías haberlo hecho, hija. Las cosas están muy mal últimamente y cambiar los planes puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

-Me da igual Molly. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? No me mandan tareas muy difíciles porque soy torpe. No hace falta que lo niegues Molly, –añadió al ver el gesto de negación y la cara de disgusto de la señora Weasley. – ya estoy acostumbrada, y además es que lo soy. Y más ahora.

-Se que te está costando acostumbrarte y que llevas unos meses regular... pero la vida sigue Tonks, tú eres joven, no vamos a estar eternamente luchando y escondiéndonos, vigilando a nuestras espaldas. Las cosas volverán a ser normales un día de estos.

-Pues no lo parece.

La señora Weasley suspiró y comenzó a recoger los platos que estaban todavía en la mesa desde que los niños cenaran un rato antes de llegar la muchacha.

-Lo siento, Molly, pero es que no puedo ser optimista. Sé que tienes razón, que todo pasará tarde o temprano. Pero.. verás, no me malinterpretes, cuando tú llegas a casa tienes a tu marido, a tus hijos, a Harry... miles de cosas que hacer. Yo llego a mía y sólo escucho mis pasos. Cuando ya me había acostumbrado a...

Cuando ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Lupin. Todo cambió con la muerte de Sirius, Remus se había vuelto sobre protector con ella, no quería que la vieran a su lado, no quería que estuviera acompañándolo en las noches de luna llena, no quería hacerla sufrir. Y sin embargo ella era más infeliz ahora que nunca. Si estaban constantemente viéndose¿qué más daba estar o no juntos¿qué iba a suponer pasar la noche en su casa¿acaso no corrían riesgo si la pasaban en La Madriguera?. La joven no podía creer que se hubiera terminado todo, después de todo ese tiempo..

Primero escondieron su relación a ojos de los demás. Querían ver si podían llevar la situación por ellos mismos, sin involucrar a nadie. Y lo consiguieron, pese a las dudas y los miedos de Remus. Ella le apoyaba siempre, le hacía compañía en las largas noches en las que se tomaba la poción e intentaba mantener en calma los instintos que le desgarraban el alma una vez al mes. Juntos, aquellos días se hacían soportables, reían y hablaban de lo que habían tenido en común en Hogwarts los dos años que coincidieron, y del futuro que les aguardaba. Ella no había conocido un hombre tan especial como él y él amaba cada rasgo del carácter y el físico de ella. Y esto último solía cambiar de vez en cuando. Y ahora, todo se había esfumado, de un día para otro.

-No importa, es algo que ya no tiene solución. –Tonks se levantó sin esperar respuesta y se asomó al pequeño salón de la casa. –Buenas noches.

-¡Tonks! No te habíamos oído llegar –la saludó el señor Weasley mientras se levantaba del sillón y miraba a Lupin de reojo. – Voy a traer café, tenemos que terminar esta charla y es bastante tarde.

Pasó por detrás de Tonks y cerró la puerta que comunicaba a la cocina tras él.

Tonks se sentó en una silla al fondo sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Remus.

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó bajando la vista al ver que él no la miraba a los ojos.

-Todo bien.

La chica se levantó malhumorada y sacó la varita. Alarmado, Lupin la miró por fin, con una expresión alerta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Tonks no le contestó, sino que lanzó varios conjuros contra la puerta y las ventanas.

-Voy a solucionar algo de una vez por todas. –se sentó frente a él y dejo la varita en el suelo.

-Arthur se va a asustar cuando vea la puerta cerrada, Tonks, no tardará en abrirla.

-No la abrirá, créeme. Los Weasley son más intuitivos que tú y que yo. –Remus continuó en silencio. – Además, no voy a tardar mucho. Sólo quiero decirte que eres un cobarde. –Lupin la miró entre extrañado y dolido. – Me da igual lo que estés haciendo por Dumbledore o la Orden, me da igual lo peligroso que sea y lo que tengas que fingir. –se había prometido parecer calmada, pero su voz no tardó en delatar la tristeza que sentía. – Nada, te justifica. Nada justifica el dolor que me estás haciendo pasar, y ¡escúchame! –le gritó al ver que él intentaba callarla. – y lo solo que estás. ¡No hay razón para pasar por esto¿no ves que tal vez no salgamos con vida¿por qué te empeñas en hacer que las cosas resulten el doble de dolorosas?

Remus Lupin, volvió a mirar hacia el suelo. La estaba escuchando, quería darle la razón, abrazarla y volver a tener ilusión, un motivo claro por el que luchar. Pero era tan arriesgado.. y ella tenía más posibilidades de vivir que él. No quería ilusionarla para luego dejarla sola, para que volviera a sentir el vacío que sintieron cuando Sirius murió.

-Quiero llegar a casa y encontrarte allí, aunque sea una noche a la semana. Porque estar contigo un solo día, hará que el resto hayan valido la pena. Recargaríamos las pilas juntos, como antes Remus..

-Es muy peligroso. –era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse para intentar seguir teniendo razón.

-Y lo que hacemos ahora, separados, también. No te equivoques, el estar juntos no es lo peligroso, es todo lo que nos rodea. Sólo quería hacerte entrar en razón por última vez. Juntos estaríamos mejor, juntos seríamos más fuertes.

Se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos y ella se incorporó y le depositó un beso rápido en los labios antes de levantarse.

-Adiós –se volvió, lanzó el contrahechizo y se despidió de los Weasley que permanecían sentados en la mesa de la cocina, sin saber si quiera que la puerta estaba cerrada, debido a que habían decidido, por si mismos, darles algo de tiempo a solas.

Minutos después, justo antes de que pensaran levantarse para ver como estaba, Lupin apareció por la puerta del salón.

-Gracias por la cena Molly. Arthur, terminaremos la charla mañana.

-Como quieras.. pero, pensé que ibas a pasar la noche aquí ¿estás bien? –le dijo el señor Weasley, preocupado mientras Lupin cogía la chaqueta.

-Perfectamente. He decidido recuperar mi vida.

Y con una sonrisa en los labios, y una sensación inmensa de alivio, salió en busca de Tonks.


End file.
